Sudden Changes in Life
by Aki no Kaze
Summary: She have been dumped by her dear boyfriend. The same night, she's driving too fast from thinking too much and then police!Aomine stops her. What will happen now? Rated M for a very good reason. Okay, I will say it: LEMON inside.


[**Disclaimer**] All rights and respects to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, who I thank so, so much for bringing in such a lovely basketball and friendship story. Also, all rights to the Publisher: Shueisha. And many thanks to those who made Kuroko no Basuke happen.

**Sudden Changes in Life**

She's supposed to be driving at the speed limit. But that doesn't matter. She was heartbroken by the fact her boyfriend, who she had dated for over a year, dumped her for one reason. It's because she kept telling him 'no' to sex.

Men like that are worthless, she knows. Her boyfriend probably agreed to be with her just for sex too. She even knew he had been cheating on her as well, however, she loved him. She loved him to the point she doesn't want to be alone and not care what he did with other girls. Not only that, he was the only man her strict father acknowledged. If only her father knew what her ex boyfriend really was, huh?

"I can't believe this," she mumbles, holding back her tears. These tears are not worthy for her ex to have, so she bit her lips and increased the speed on the road. "I... I even _got_ a condom to actually do it with him tonight. How could he?" She blushes and her vision blur.

A guy like him is not worth the trouble. At least she's still a virgin, something her father preferred until she gets marry.

With all of this thinking, she kept thinking about her ex boyfriend. He was a really sweet boyfriend and gave soft kisses on her lips. He was also very good-looking and generous. Then she ponders, which side was the real him?

Time to stop thinking about all of this, she decides, feeling her heart drop even more. Yet, her ex meant so much to her. And she just kept going back and forth on forgetting about him and loving him. She's often indecisive after all, especially when she loves a person so much.

Her eyes then catches something in the rear view mirror. Blue lights were flashing and she gasps as she grips on the steering wheel. Oh no, is that a police car? It's so dark out and no sirens are on. She gulps and continues to drive just to make sure she's not being follow by the police.

A minute must have gone by as she turns her car to the right lane, making a slow turn. Her heart paces and her hands getting sweaty. The police is still trailing after her. Gulping one more time, she comes to a stop by a local store in its closing hours. No one is around, this will be less embarrassing to be stop by a police, right?

The police car actually stop right behind hers. She pats down her chest and breathes slower to keep calm. And then she opens the window when she realizes the police man is approaching. When he leans forward to poke his head where she's able to see his serious face, she saw his name tag that read: Aomine Daiki.

"Miss," he spoke, narrowing his eyes at her. Nodding quickly, she offers a small smile. "Do you know how fast you were driving?"

She blushes with embarrassment and nodded again, but slower this time. "Yes..." she utters timidly.

The police man wastes no time and grabs something that looks like a notepad and his pen in his other hand. "Then I'm afraid I will have to fine you."

Gasping, she panics. If this goes to her record, her father will be furious! Poking her head out, she pleads, "Please, don't! I won't do it again!"

Aomine gives her a look as if he doesn't believe it. "Sorry, law is law," he starts to write like he's in a rush.

"Bu-but!" she whines as her heart races. She knows her father will beat her for being a bad girl. If this man fines her, she will have to run away from home! Though, she had no place to run. No family nor friends to turn to. There is nothing like plan B or C!

Her mind races the moment the police man rips the ticket and hands it in her face. "Here," he roughly voices.

Eyes on the ticket, she refuses to take it. Her mind works fast and remembers that this police person is a man. Her mind concludes to the condom she had, in which she intended to have sex with her boyfriend before the two broke up.

Oh goodness, what is she thinking? How low is she willingly to think? Is she going to suggest to have this police man let her off if she says she will have an sexual intercourse with him not to be ticketed?

A split second later, she stops breathing. She either accepts a permanent record or sleep with this man with a condom. Just one time. She considers about the condom idea because at the very least no one will ever find out if she's still a virgin or not. And at the back of her head, she doesn't want to see her father beating her for a single ticket. But what if her father finds out she's no longer a virgin? The outcome is unimaginable and endless.

But... No one will ever find out... right?

"U-Um..." her sweaty hands reaches to her bag. She tries to be slow so Aomine will not be alert about her having a weapon or anything of the sort. Feeling his eyes on her cautiously, her face heats up as she takes out the condom and slowly rises it to the window. "If... if..." she looks up, noticing his eyes widening at the condom. "If... er... you..."

Aomine frowns and lowers the ticket to his side. "Are you kidding me?" he asks and she feels humiliated. He points to her and states, "You're saying you want to have sex with me so you won't get a ticket?" There is a long pause until she finally nodded. Her eyes look both ways shyly and back to him. Aomine shifts to lean on one leg and looks as if he is thinking about it. "...Well... I hadn't had sex for two months now since I dumped my girlfriend..." he grumbles under his breath.

She feels her face getting even more warmer. Is this actually going to work? There's relief on her, yet she's frighten at the same time. Sex with this man who she just met? What is the world coming to?

If only her boyfriend never broke up with her...! Yes, blame that fool!

"Alright, fine," Aomine shrugs, sounding rather calm. She flinches and looks at him directly. "If you're okay with sex, then why not? I don't care if you're an B-cup either." He crumbles the ticket and steps back. She's blushing all the while when he mentioned the size of her rack. "Where do you want to do it? In your car? My van? ...Or behind the trees?"

Barely able to answer, her eyes blur and she's just quiet. He tsks at her and she hurries to answer, "You-your van!"

He bobs his head to the van behind her car. "Get out then," he urges.

Holy shit, is this really happening? His gaze continues to look at her and her body finally listens to move. Out of her car, only bringing the condom, Aomine heads to the police van first. Her fingers intertwine one another and her head is lower at the ground as she follow him.

Then he stops at the van and opens the door at the back. She glances as he demands, "Hurry and get in. Do you want people to see what we're up to?"

"N-No!" she says, going inside. She crawls on the back seats and slides down as Aomine moves inside as well. He closes the door and leaves it unlock. The next thing he does is adjusting the seats to fall back, making more space for them as if they are on a bed.

"Come on, get your clothes off," he now sounds more eager, his voices getting hoarse. There is some faint light outside so she can see he is glaring at her. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

Whimpering, she tells him, "I'll do it..."

She turns away and starts off with the buttons of her blue blouse. She moves slow though and unbuttons them one by one. Hearing movements from Aomine, she instantly looks back and sees he is rushing to unbutton his uniform, revealing his collarbone and then his chest.

He notices her staring as he takes off his upper clothes completely and throws them to the ground. "Argh, come here," he grabs her arms and pulls her closer to him.

"Wah-wait!" she says. But he doesn't listen as he pulls the blouse down her shoulders and the last two buttons are still intact together. Her white bra expose and he pushes her down on the seats. He moves to put his knees on both sides and his right hand reaches behind her. "Hold on, you're going to fast!"

"Shut up, it's been two months," he murmurs, unclipping her bra and it loosens.

As she looks up, he leans his head in and starts to plant rough kisses on the right side of her neck. She shivers as her hands try to push him away. This is just too quick and she needs time to adjust to this. It is going to be her first time after all.

Yet, her strength goes unnoticed as he bit down her neck. Her hands struggle against his shoulders while his left hand slips under her loose bra and he squeezes her breast. She yelps and mumbles under her breath as he lifts her bra to lick the other nipple. She can feel her nipples hardening as he licks around one and then biting it.

"Ow!" she cries, hitting his shoulders. "Stop for a second!" She turns in place to hide her chest while she can. He frowns as she covers her front against the seats. "Stop for a second!" she repeats, feeling her face warming up as if her temperature is rising.

She wants him to be gentle. That's what she wanted to tell him. And when she's about to, his hands move under her and cups both of her breasts, massaging them. She gasps faintly and shut her eyes. "Just be quiet and this will be over with," he hisses into her right ear. He squeezes and pinches her already stiff nipples.

Covering her mouth with both hands, he continues to grope her. His hands presses her breasts upward, circling them and then he licks her right ear at the same time. He nibbles on her ear with his lips and she held in a moan from his breathing on her skin.

She starts to feel funny and presses her legs together under him. As if he notices it, he lowers his body to grind on her ass and she feels something hard between his legs. She opens her eyes and controls her heart as he grinds her harder, thrusting against her pants. The van shakes a bit and she closes her eyes again, feeling her resistance from earlier fading away.

"Fuck... I'm already this hard," she hears Aomine moaning deeply. "I guess two months was too long." She silently whimpers at the same time as his cold right hand moves over her belly. It lifts her up from there to give room to his other hand in which it moves to touch over her pants, the place between her legs. He rubs her firmly, making her body going up and down as he does it back and forth. "Are you wet yet?" he inquires, still stroking her crotch.

Blushing from head to toe, she thinks, she refuses to answer the police man. His right hand holding up her body still touches his lower part of his body. She can grasps he is getting harder now. His left hand rubs between her legs and her legs squeeze, but fails for he only touches even faster. And then his left hand undid her pants and he makes his way underneath her underwear.

"A-ah!" she gasps, a breath escaping her close lips. His fingers are good at touching her. He fingers inside of her entrance with two and curls inside, pumping it in and out at the same time. "Wai...wait..." she whispers rather helplessly.

He moans at the tone of her weak voice and he moves his fingers faster. Her hips shift to prevent him, but instead it seem to please her even more when she budged. She feels another finger insert inside and she tries to hold back from crying out. It feels so good and she suddenly loses her voice to even object at this point.

"Hmm...mmm." His muffle moans are close to her ears. He grinds on her bottom as if he is going crazy.

She breathes heavily, her hands clawing into the seats over her head. Sweats are forming on her body as well as his. His fingers never stop and he reaches in deeper, quickly fingering her and spreading to stroke her walls. She bites her tongue. ...Suddenly, something wet is release from her and she lets out a relief, loud sigh.

Aomine takes his fingers out and she hears him licking them. "Oh god, that tastes good," he hungrily moans, licks and smacking noises sound echo in her ears.

Trying to calm her racing heart, she laid on the seats to relax and catch her breath. But then he soon grabs her pants with his hand and pulls them down. Fear takes over as she looks back at him, seeing him undoing his belt and pants in the dark. There's no going back now. Aomine moves and lowers her pants even more, her underwear too, and pushes her down on the seats as her face meets the leather. When he spread her legs with both hands, she lifts up her head.

"Wait, the condom!" she reminds.

He frowns and groans with annoyance. "Hurry and give it to me then," he says with haste. His hand touches himself, sliding up and down to keep himself busy. Luckily she cannot see his thing clearly. She just knows it must be big, considering he is such a tall and large man.

Searching for the condom, she touches her hands and blink a couple of times. Strange, she thought she had it in her hands. "I think I dropped it somewhere," she lets him know, getting up to find it. Her body seems exhausted though and then Aomine grabs her, hovering over her back when she's still crawling around to find the damn condom.

"Arg, forget the condom," he mutters, not waiting any longer.

Before she turns to reason with him, he spreads her legs again, and then she feels something big brushing against her. She knows he want it now and she closes her mouth as he pushes his throbbing manhood inside of her.

She whines, slamming her chest on the seats, and closing her eyes as he is fully inside of her within a second. There's a pause as he moans and lowers down to lean against her body. He tugs her blouse and bra, taking them off. Her mind is too focus with him inside of her and she's afraid to move. She does nothing as he ignores her and himself having pants midway. He is impatient and touches her sweaty body.

With no warning, he slightly pulls himself out of her and thrusts back in. She groans loudly as the process begins. His right hand grabs her knee to lift it away; to give him more room for she's too tight. His other hand is on her hip as he continues to move inside of her. In and out.

Hand still covering her mouth, she wheezes as he grunts with each thrusts. She feels the whole van moving as he pushes deeper with each movement. Tears slips out of her closed eyes and she can only feel pain he gives her. While he is enjoying violating her virginity.

She hears the skins slapping against one another, his hands exploring her body. His moans and grunts stays close to her ears as he presses on. The shaking is making the van even more rocky and she chokes on her saliva as the pain increases inside of her. It's like someone is sticking a cucumber through her, but slightly harder and wetter.

"Ah, fuck," he groans lowly. "You're so tight...!"

Blushing, she tries to remember this is for not getting a permanent record. And she lets Aomine do as he pleases, hoping this will end soon.

For who knows how long or short, he is getting faster. He pounds into her and she moans loudly behind her hands. Her head nearly hit the car and her mind has long been hazy. Aomine moves his upper body from leaning down on hers whereas his hands presses against the seats. "Hey," he calls.

She doesn't respond, hiding the painful moans to herself.

He scoffs and slows down his pace. He grabs her shoulder and forces her on her back while his thing stays inside of her. "I'm Aomine Daiki," he introduces himself, eyes with lust. He continues the sexual intercourse as he asks, "What's your name?"

His manhood is getting hot, too much for her to think properly and she persists on covering your mouth, covering it so hard she wants to cry.

At this point, she sees him glaring. His hands now take her hands from her face and she lets out, "Ah! Ah!" Each sound comes from each thrust he gives. "It hurts!" she tells him. Aomine only got rougher from hearing her tone. He leans over her, his chest feeling her breasts, and takes her hands into his own. And pound her so hard she saw stars inside the van.

No more words are exchange as she can barely move. The last she hears is a loud grunt coming from him. She feels something burst inside of her. Then she passes out from the pain and dozes off into a sleep as if none of this ever happen.

**END**


End file.
